Stanley Parable: The Fantastic Textual Adventure
by elegate1
Summary: Stanley was about to enter the right door, just as the narrator told him to do. But another voice persuades him to go left... Much humor. So One-Shot. Wow. Read to understand (#UPDATE:Fixed the HTML error :D)


Hello again guys! Today I have a series of stories that I wrote long time ago that I wanted to publish here. Here is the first part, I have the second completed, but the third isn't ready yet, so I will post it as I write it. As always reviews are appreciated and have fun reading them! Btw, this thing includes gags and several humorous lines.

* * *

**Stanley Parable™: The Fantastic Textual Adventure:**

|Stanley entered a room with two exits, then Narrator one spoke|

N1: When Stanley came to a set of two open doors, he entered the door on his left.

|Stanley walked to that door, and he was about to go through it when another voice was heard|

N2: Stanley was about to enter the left door, but then he realized that he would actually enter the right door.

|Stanley froze when he heard the second voice; unable to decide which door he would enter|

N1: Hey! Who are you? I'm the narrator of this story! Stanley, please enter the right door.

N2: Well excuse me narrator! The company just hired me to act as another narrator to confuse the player. Stanley, enter the LEFT door, please.

N1: But… I wrote the story! I should be the one to tell it! *Clears throat* Stanley had to make a decision, so he entered the door on his left.

|Stanley thought: "Fair enough" and he was about to enter the door on his left, once again, when Narrator Two started screaming|

N2: Stanley! Go through the right door! We have cookies over here! *Munch* *Munch* Yummy! *Munch* *Munch*

N1: Oh, come on Stanley, you're not going to fall for that one, aren't you? It's obviously a lie. I thought you were cleverer than that. Oh well, what I can expect from someone whose job is to push random buttons…

N2: Hey, I'm not lying! *Munch* *Munch* *Silence* Oh…I TOTALLY didn't eat all the cookies…*His thought: I did* Okay, let me see… I got it! If you go through the right door I'll let you play Portal™! How cool is that! Now hold on a minute…*Goes away for a while then comes back* Hey! I found more cookies! *Munch* Munch*

N1: Stanley, he is a liar. The Portal™ ending is to the left. Why don't you trust me Stanley? I want to show you something great! Something beautiful! Just give me a chance…

N2: *Screaming* You just want to do your job, not caring about how Stanley feels! I wanted to give him cookies… I even offered him to play Portal™! What did you do for him!? You gave him deaths! And endings! And insults! *Sighs* Stanley, for god's sake, please enter the right door.

N1:*At the edge of crying* But… Stanley! I *Sniff* … I thought… Remember that time when you broke my heart Stanley? I just wanted us to get along, but you just threw yourself from a ledge, just to keep me from being happy… Do you remember Stanley?

|But Stanley is Frozen™|

N2: Um…Stanley? Mmmh…Are you…Um… Are you alright Stanley? Hey! Hello! Stanley, I'm here! *He stops talking for a while, until he realizes what is happening* Oh god! He is AFK!

N1: Hey, player! It's not a good moment to go to the bathroom! This is a crucial part of the story! *Shouting* STANLEY!

N2: This was not in the contract I signed! Oh shit… Player? Why did you eat so much? It's bad for your health, you know? And for our story too… Hey, fancypants! Could you call him? I mean… the player.

|Narrator One started thing for an explanation and after a while he got one|

N1: Well, I've come to a very definite conclusion of what's going on. He's dead, and by him, I mean the player. He entered this room, and he was about to go through one of these doors, when some illness shut down his central nervous system. In this case, is better to alert someone nearby to take care of the body before it begins to decompose. *Clears throat* *Yelling* HELLO? IS ANYONE THERE? THE PERSON AT THIS COMPUTER IS DEAD! PLEASE TAKE HIS/HER BODY OUT OF THE ROOM, AND INSTRUCT ANOTHER HUMAN OR NOT HUMAN BEING TO TAKE HIS/HER PLACE!*Coughs, then sighs* Okay, when you are ready, go through the left door please.

|Meanwhile, Narrator two was talking with someone on the phone|

N2: *On the phone* Yes boss. Yes, he's dead. Yes we asked. Replace? *screaming* How long!? *Normal tone again* Okay boss, goodbye. *Sighs* So, the boss told me that the replacement for the player will arrive in approximately ten hours. So…Wanna hang out?

N1: Hmmm…*Thinking* I have an idea! What if I play Stanley's role until the replacement comes?

N2: Can… Can we do that? That's legal?

N1:*Reads the contract terms and conditions * I don't see anything that declines it in the contract, so I found a loophole: We don't need Stanley.

N2: You are telling me that we can play without a character…*Yelling* Are you mad?! How can you play a game without a…*He suddenly realizes that Narrator One will play Stanley role* *An evil smile starts spreading through his face, even though no that no one can see him smiling* Oh…Right…*Laughs evilly*

N1: Well, I'll take his place.

|Stanley fell to the ground convulsing as Narrator One entered his body. Some seconds after, he stopped shaking and got up|

N2: So… Let's continue. *Clears throat* Stanley walked through the RIGHT door. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

N1/S: I'm going to the left, thank you very much.

|Narrator one went through the left door|

N2: *Really angry* NO! WHAT…*Calms down* Fine! *sighs* Well then. Stanley walked through the left door…And he was smashed by A FALLING CAR!

|Narrator One dodged the car|

N2: You…! FINE! I quit! * He leaves his metaphorical room, and the light inside the game turn off*

N1: Yes! I made it! I'm again in control of my story!

|Narrator one left Stanley's body, which fell to the ground inert. He proceeded to turn on the lights, and he sat on his chair, waiting for the next player's arrival|

**-|10 hours later|-**

|Stanley started moving once again, and a rather bored Narrator One FINALLY took the reins of the story|

N1: Oh second player, I see that you arrived safely to the computer of the other player to replace it. I think you can't do worse than him. So *clears throat* go through the left door please.

|Stanley walks through the right door|

N1: *Yelling* OH, FOR FUCKS SAKE!

END

* * *

IS ENDING THE END IS ENDING THE END IS ENDING THE END IS ENDING THE END

* * *

Credits™:

Producer:

Galactic Cafe™

Co-Producer:

Galactic Cafe™

Characters:

Player One as Stanley

Player Two as Stanley

Narrator one as Narrator one

.

.

.

* * *

|Suddenly, Narrator Two came back, to retrieve something he forgot, when he saw the credits rolling|

N2: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I left the game like…Ten hours ago…AND IT'S ENDING?! Is the other player here at least?!

N1: Well, I didn't want to end it either. Let's continue. So, Stanley, after going through the left door, died from suffocation, because someone had forgotten to turn off the oven, which filled the air with carbon dioxide, unbreathable by normal humans. The end. Did you like that one?

|Stanley started choking and fell to the ground|

N2: Meh, fair enough.

* * *

THE END (#REAL)

IS REAL THE END IS REAL THE END IS REAL THE END IS REAL THE END IS ENDING THE END

The Credits™ (For real this time):

Producer:

Galactic Cafe™

Co-Producer:

Galactic Cafe™

Characters:

Player one as Stanley

Player two as Stanley

Narrator One as Narrator One

Narrator Two as Narrator Two

END (YEAH IT WAS THAT SHORT)

* * *

**STANLEY PARABLE:**

**THE FANTASTIC TEXTUAL ADVENTURE™**

.

.

.

.

.

N1: Should we tell the player that there is a secret ending after this?

N2: No, he'll discover it sooner or later.

N1: Fine.

* * *

NEVER END IS NEVER THE END IS NEVER THE END IS NEVER THE END IS LOADING THE END

* * *

THE REAL END.

* * *

That was all folks! Review, favorite, follow, blah, blah, blah...You know what to do!

Until next time!


End file.
